


Aberration

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Hank, Fictional Mental Disorder, Fictional Mental Illness, Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: After Connor dies, he wakes up in a world where he is human, and Hank is an android. This world is wrong. This world is an aberration. This world is wrong. Connor is an android. He's not human. He's not. He knows it. He knows it! He--





	Aberration

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.   
> Note: this fic will feature a _fictionalized_ mental disorder. I am in _no way_ shape or form trying to appropriate mental illness. Nor am I trying to appropriate the transgender community.

         The mission was simple: a report of shots fired at the neighbor’s house. Hank’s gun was by his side. It was something he never left home without. Connor had become an official detective at the department, no longer considered an android detective, but one of them. He still hadn’t been given a gun yet, which Connor understood.

         Humans were still learning to trust androids. It was going to take them awhile to trust an android with gun rights. Connor wished they made an exception for him, but he understands why they can’t. Hank pulls into the neighborhood, and Connor recognizes it immediately. This was the same neighborhood that Carlos Ortiz lived in.

         Hank pulls up in front of the house, and Connor gets out of the car. When they walked inside, it appeared to be empty. Connor investigated most of the house, until he finds himself crawling through the attic. He continues crawling through the attic, watching as the space turned dark. He continued crawling through it until he hears a bang.

         Blinding pain courses through his body. Connor feels something wet on his chest, and that’s when he places his hand on it. Judging by the sound, Connor knew that he had been shot. Thirium was leaking from the wound, and he feels light headed.

 

**Warning: Thirium Content Low**

**Time until shut down: 00:2:00**

         Connor cries when he sees the warnings. He doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to leave Hank. He wants to _live_! He doesn’t want to be replaced. It wouldn’t be _him_.

         _“But are you afraid to die Connor?”_ Hank had asked him once. Connor had been afraid _then_ , and he’s afraid _now_. Connor slowly tries to get up. He has two minutes, he has two minutes to say goodbye. He has to.

         Connor collapsed back on the floor. He was too weak to move, who was he kidding? Connor hears frantic footsteps from downstairs. Had Hank heard the gun go off?

 

**Time until shutdown: 00:1:59**

Connor slipped into standby mode as he tried to delay the shutdown process as long as possible. Hank had just come into the living room when he heard the sound of a gunshot coming from the attic. Panicking, Hank climbs up the stairs, frantically looking for Connor. The place was pitch black until he sees what he’s looking for: a red LED. Hank quickly crawls over towards the only light source in the room, and his eyes widened. Connor was sitting against a crate, his hands were covering his torso, and they were covered in blue blood.

         “Connor! Shit, shit, shit, _no, no, no_! This wasn’t supposed to _happen_! This wasn’t supposed to happen! Oh fuck!” Hank sobs, his voice breaking. Connor was also crying.

         “Hank. I’m sorry. I don’t want to die, I don’t want to leave you. I don’t.” He sobs.

         “Shut the fuck _up_ Connor! Don’t _say_ things like that! We can get you fixed up and you’ll be good as new!” Hank shouts.

         “Hank, my Thirium reserves are low and I’m shutting down. I’m not going to make it.” Connor informs.

         “Shit, kid you gotta hang on, okay? _Please_ Connor, I can’t lose you too!” Hank pleads. Connor wanted to hang on. He wanted to stay with Hank, but there weren’t any android emergency supplies in the attic. The last thing Connor felt before his world goes black was Hank holding onto him and crying.

         When Connor comes to, the first thing he hears is an incessant beeping sound. He slowly opens his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar bedroom. He sees the noise coming from an alarm clock on the nightstand. Connor hits the button to turn off the alarm. Connor stares at the room in confusion. This doesn’t make any sense. He was dead in an attic not even a few minutes ago. Another thing that didn’t make any sense, why would he need an alarm clock?

         Connor blinks when he sees a uniform hanging up in the closet. This was a human detective’s uniform. He blinks when he sees C. Anderson on the name plate. Connor feels for the LED on his head and feels nothing. Why would he have a human detective’s uniform?

         Why does it say Connor Anderson? Oh God Hank! Connor had died in front of him! Connor hears footsteps in the hall. Did… he live with someone? Was it Hank? Had Hank moved into a different house after his death? Connor sees the door open and was greeted by a Saint Bernard. Connor smiled.

         “Hey Sumo.” He greets as Sumo tackles him. Connor laughs when he starts licking him.

         “Hey, hey, I need to get up.” Connor says as Sumo gets off him. Connor slowly gets up from the floor and hears something vibrating. He blinks when he realizes that it was a cell phone. Following the sound of the vibration, Connor slowly gets the phone and unlocks it. When he does, he was surprised to see a text from Gavin Reed. Why would Gavin be _texting him_ , and since when did he have a cellphone? Connor reads the text.

         _Hey dipshit, you awake?_

Connor grabs the phone and decides to call him.

         “’Bout time you woke your ass up. I was this close to coming over there Anderson.” Gavin says. Connor blinks. Why was he referring to him as Anderson? Why is he being friendly with him?

         “Why are you calling me Anderson?” Connor asks with confusion.

         “Because it’s your fucking surname? Have you been drinking Connor?” Gavin asks. Connor blinks. He’s an android, alcohol wouldn’t affect him.

         “No, I… alcohol wouldn’t affect me even if I did drink it.” Connor states.

         “I hate to tell you this, but you’ve been wasted _before_ Con. Did you forget to eat last night?” Gavin asks. Connor blinks. Androids don’t need to eat, so why would he have forgotten to eat?

         “Gavin, I’m an android. I do not _eat_.” He states.

         “Connor, you’re not making any sense. Right, that’s it. I’m coming over.” Gavin says.

         “Gavin, _wait_!” Connor exclaims.

         “What?” Gavin asks.

         “Where’s Hank?” Connor asks, afraid of the answer.

         “ _Who_?” Gavin asks with confusion. Connor’s heart almost stops.

         “Hank Anderson? He’s the Lieutenant?” He asks.

         “Connor, what the fuck are you _talking_ about? _You’re_ the Lieutenant!” Gavin asks with concern.

         “That doesn’t make any _sense_! Why would they make an android a Lieutenant?” Connor asks.

         “Not this shit again. Connor, you are _not an android_. You’re _human_. This is part of your disorder.” Gavin sighs.

         “ _What_ disorder?” Connor shouts. If this was a joke, _it wasn’t funny_.

         “You have Juvenile Android Overidentification Disorder. You always have, Connor.” Gavin sighs.


End file.
